MONOTONIA
by superuva
Summary: ya arta de lo rutinario deside cambiar algunos aspectos de su vida, aunque no esperaba que un profesional viniera a experimentar con ella y ya que estaba a usarla para sus planes.. inukag mal summary :s
1. cambios

-aaaa- personajes hablan

"aaa" personajes piensan

...o...o.. cambio de escena

inu y compania no me pertenecen

CAP. 1 _CAMBIOS:_

Despertando esta mañana miro por el ventanal, las cortinas mal cerradas dejaban pasar los calidos rallos del sol, colándose, por la soledad del nuevo día. Con una tranquilidad y paciencia desconocida para mi persona observe cada sombra que daban los objetos de la habitación, como si cayera en la cuenta de lo hermoso que es lo insignificante. Sonrió, sincera, como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, gratificada escuchando el suave sonido que hacia el viento chocándose con las hojas de los árboles. El canto de los pájaros le contestaba con una paz armoniosa que pudo llenar su alma de un renaciente gozo, un éxtasis de agradecimiento para con cada ser. Frotó sus ojos, largando un pequeño suspiro, se levante con minuciosos movimientos como si quisiera sacar las respuestas de la existencia con ellos. Estiró los brazos, caminando enérgica hasta el lavabo.

Las gotas se escurrían desde su frente hasta su mentón. Iba a ser el mismo día monótono de su tan poco original vida. Agarró el cepillo de dientes, estuvo apunto de hacer lo que hacia desde unos 2 años, pero no, quería que este fuera un día diferente. Si, quería despedir a la rutina. Sonriendo arrogante le demostró al espejo que no le tenía miedo a los cambios y dejó el cepillo en su lugar, ja, hoy no me cepillaría los dientes. 

Salí del baño con mi creciente orgullo por haber desafiado mis reglas, abrí mi armario buscando que ponerme. Mmm… no era muy difícil la decisión sabiendo que aunque mirara mas profundo no encontraría nada muy diferente. Colgados había unos 4 trajes iguales, que mas que recatados o discretos como solía llamarles parecían la vestimenta de una monja. Suspiró llena de frustración, es que nadie pensaba decirle que su vida era un fracaso, mmm… bueno pensándolo mejor, Sango se lo dice seguido pero siempre lo había tomado como una broma o por lo menos no como algo tan serio. Ahora que lo pensaba hace minutos antes había desafiado a mi cepillo de dientes, como que tan patético podía ser eso?

Uf bueno, ni modo y abofeteándose mentalmente se puso su traje de monja (anotación mental, segundo cambio, sobrenombre al traje, eso era bueno no?) pero que otra cosa podía hacer con su ropa mmm… recordó que hace un tiempo había participado de una campaña con la asociación de aves y como recompensa y parte de la publicidad le regalaron un pin, no muy grande, "creo que era celeste y que decía mmm… algo de que si las aves no te comen, no te las comas a ellas, si si algo así". Cosa con la que estuvo en total desacuerdo por que si estabas en un viaje en el desierto de Sahara y por una boba imprudencia tu grupo siguió sin ti y moriste deshidratado, no creo que a los cuervos les importe comerte. Pero bueno volviendo al tema del "cambio del vestuario" si eso seria perfecto. Revolviendo un par de cajones ahí estaba, bien.

Frente al espejo de detrás de la puerta se colocó tan correctamente derecha, como lista para hacer un gran ritual budu. Con exceso de exactitud introdujó la punta en el centro del bolsillo del traje y satisfecha se miro en el espejo. Centro su vista chocolate en el cabello azabache cayendo con toda su plenitud sobre sus hombros y espalda. Con una mueca de disgusto los amarro perfectamente en una coleta alta, como todos los días. Sonriendo se miro hasta terminar de procesar la oración anterior. Su sonrisa cayo, _como todos los días_, no maldición esa no era la frase que una persona coherente diría si quisiera expresar su notorio cambio. Mmm… quemándose las neuronas, saco un par de mechones de su perfecta cola de caballo. Ahora si que era toda una persona nueva guau, se sentía arriesgada, con la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas. Con otra nota mental enumero sus cambios pensando que le tomaría unos 3 minutos en vez de unos 15 segundos.

Tomando el primer bolso que encontró salio camino hacia el ascensor cerrando con llave, mientras que un par de suspiros de protesta se le escaparon.

Genial, ahora no solo tendría que aguantarse tal y como era, sino también el sarro en los dientes y el cabello desalineado, sin nombrar el pin con cuyo contenido no acordaba. Uf esto del cambio estaba resultando más difícil de lo planeado.

...o...o...o...o

Sí, allí esta el sol mirando las atolondradas calles de Tokio. Y frías claro. A un paso poco calmo, por no decir frenético, pasaba lo que se podría describir como un tanque de guerra con cabellos azabaches y con algo que aparentaba ser un, poco, apetecible café frío.

25, 26,27, 28, 29 su respiración agitada, uf no podía más. Coloco su mano en el pecho intentando paran el loco galope de su corazón… arg, cuando iban a arreglar ese ascensor, malditos escalones. 

- hola Sango, -saludé con un pequeño movimiento de mano a mi secretaria. Ah si ese nombre les suena. Sí, en mi "tan original vida" tengo de mejor amiga a mi secretaria 

-hola kag- respondió al gesto con una sonrisa

-huhm…- le deje espacio para que pudiera notar mi cambio… el silencio reino… oh rallos se tendría que dar cuenta. Se me paso por la cabeza que tal vez no había podido apreciar el pin, si el pin era notorio. Puse un hombro más adelante que el otro, dando como primera plana mi bolsillo con el pin, en pose de heroína al rescate… silencio de nuevo- no notas algo diferente?- me atreví a interrumpir

la castaña me miro, frunció el seño en señal de concentración, mientras me escaneaba con rigurosidad. Con desconocimiento me miro a los ojos y negó con suavidad levantando una ceja con una mueca de diversión.

-ay, ven a mi oficina un rato- le dije resignada 

Pase de largo hasta la oficina del fondo, mientras mi amiga se levantaba siguiendome.

Cerro con suavidad la puerta detrás de ella mientras me miraba. Me sente en la silla detrás del escritorio invitando la con la mirada a proceder con la misma acción.

Sentadas nos miramos fijo con inusitada paz.

-hay todavía no puedo creer que tengas razón- la aludida mostró una mueca de interrogación- no tengo vida social, soy aburrida, monótona, frustrantemente rutinaria y mi guardarropas es el de una novicia con aspiraciones, mas que de monja, de sacerdote.-

la peregrina río con ganas

-enserió no te rías, quiero un cambio, algo de picante, adrenalina,- la castaña sonrió planeando quien sabe que cosas - no se inscribirme en algún curso de filosofía, literatura…- se desvaneció mi sonrisa al encontrar el rostro de mi amiga en una mueca burlona, llevándose una mano a la frente de modo de desaprobación.

- que, me gustan los cursos- respondí con sinceridad 

- sí, eso lo se pero no me parece mucho cambio-

- Sango, lo que quiero es que me ayudes, quiero no se, no se que es lo que quiero con exactitud- luego de un silencio que robe para meditar le dije seria y hasta algo nostálgica – Sango tengo un problema, ya se lo que quiero- dije mientras mi vista se enfocaba a la ventana disfrutando levemente del tenue movimiento del viento meciendo los árboles

Sango me miro expectante y aunque yo no la mirara a ella sabía que tenía su mirada puesta en mi nuca.

Sentía una opresión demasiado fuerte en el pecho, el sentimiento de angustia me embargo, aguándome con un nudo de frustración la garganta. Mire a mi amiga a los ojos mostrando le los míos con dolor, mostrando apenas mi alma. Como si mis ojos fueran esas puertas a mi corazón. Mi mirada se perdió de nuevo en la ventana, vacilante a decir la respuesta que me causaba depresión. Hable como perdida, ida, como si estuviera relatando alguna filosofía de Sócrates, intentando de pensar como lo dedujo, o ejemplos que funcionaran con ellas. Hable contraída, dolida hasta en lo más recóndito de mi alma por la respuesta - quiero ser feliz- le dije con la verdadera sensibilidad con que habla el corazón pidiendo auxilio. 

Sango abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego la miro con sus ojos consoladores, sus ojos eran una mezcla del dolor compartido y algo de ternura hacia su amiga intentando llenar una parte de su vació.

Sus ojos en ese momento no tenían color, eran indefinidos gamas de verdes amarronados.

Mis ojos, pues en verdad no tenía un espejo pero, lo savia, no veía bien, mi vista se nublo. Mire a Sango y sonreí nostálgica, di un giro de 180° para darle la espalda. Ella entendió mi mensaje a la perfección, pues luego de que me gire escuche el leve chillido de protesta que hacía la silla contra el suelo seguido del resoplido de la puerta al cerrarse. Suspire sacando mi angustia y me perdí con la música que invadía mi mente. Hoy trabajaría más tarde, total no tenia nada que perder y eso era lo que más la deprimía. Sabía que el tiempo pasa. Lo acepto para poder entregarse a la teoría que más le atemorizaba. El tiempo pasaba. Lo que existió ayer, hoy ya no existía. Si se sentía melancólico aceptar la realidad. Nada es eterno

continuara...

hola :) bueno se que soy una mierda escribiendo, pero es que me divierte demasidoandar flasheando boludesesadjajd

gum... denmen alguito de tiempo que intento aprender 

ah sisoy nueva y para el broche deoro no entiendo un sopapo de ingles cosa que subir esto (si lo logro) es el merito de mi vida.. gam creo que esta cosa les da lo emails a la gente asi que siquieren agren el mio hy charlamos gum bueno beso


	2. La GRAN idea

_"por no ser cruel pierdo honestidad"_

CAP.2

_LA "GRAN" IDEA:_

-Enserio Miroku, no estaba bien, se veía tan deprimida.-

- Sanguito, te entiendo pero ¿que podemos hacer nosotros?- pregunto Miroku sin mucho interés. No es que no fuera un buen chico pero estaba más interesado en su relación con la peregrina que tenía enfrente.

- no se, esta empeñada en querer cambiar, pero tengo miedo, miedo de que le hagan daño. Este mundo no esta hecho para alguien como Kag. – su voz sonaba afligida, con un tono tan fraternal que parecía que hablara de una hermanita a la que quisiera proteger.

El sentimiento de preocupación tan profunda con el que había hablado, tan sincero, tan extinto en estos tiempos, removieron algo dentro de Miroku. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Esas palabras, más vale, su tono, lograron alcanzar la conciencia del peregrino.

Serio, ya, hablo – Tengo un amigo que…-

Sango interrumpió, visiblemente exasperada –Pero como se te ocurre una cosa así, yo no quiero liarla con nadie-

-No, no- negó, suavemente, como medio para apaciguar la ira de la muchacha – déjame terminar- reprocho cuando sango quería irrumpir de nuevo – Tengo un amigo que es, algo así como, un experto en relaciones publicas, seguro que podría llevarla a algunos lugares, no se , fiestas, ayudarla algo con la imagen… así podría ocupar un poco su tiempo y seguro que le hará un descuento por mi recomendación- sonrió triunfante, al terminar su exposición, al saber que había abarcado todo los temas de preocupación de Sango.

La castaña frunció el seño analizando cuidadosamente, como si verificara las cláusulas de un contrato que tuviera su vida en un péndulo. Sonrió satisfecha, en señal que aprobaba la idea de su amigo.

-Mmm…, bueno, no es mala la idea- musito levemente mientras reprimía un poco la sonrisa, acción que le llevo a morder su labio inferior – Pero, ¿es profesional, no?-

El nerviosismo atacó a Miroku desprevenido, llevándose su sonrisa. Uno de sus ojos se empezó a guiñar producto de la mentira próxima –si, claro – dijo removiendo se incomodo en su asiento, el sabía que su amigo era excelente en su trabajo, pero que también era un mujeriego de primera, por eso era su amigo.

-¿Como me comunico con él?- pregunto una sonriente Sango, mientras se imaginaba a su amiga alegre, así como era cuando la conoció.

-Yo me ocupó- dijo el morocho de ojos cielo con un tono solemne.

- Gracias Miroku, eres el mejor amigo!! – chilló dando le un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del despacho de impresión como un cómico con chiste nuevo.

- Hay, hay, que voy hacer contigo Sango- el nombre salió en un suspiro. De pronto como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, salió de su ensueño – Oh, no. y ahora como le digo a Inuyasha-

……………………………

La azabache se deleitaba con el aroma a flores de cerezos arrastrado por la brisa, que llegaba a su encuentro, como si la vida quisiera darle ánimos. Con el mentón apoyado en la rendija que dejaba el vidrio abierto, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado, aproximadamente 15 minutos antes, volvió a suspirar, esta vez pesadamente.

**FLASH BACK**:

Ya eran las 7: 05 y terminaba le redacción de la sección de economía.

- valla, hice más rápido que de costumbre- "maldición, maldita rutina" se reprochaba mentalmente hasta que unos ruidos en el pasillo captaron su atención. Eso era extraño.

"que extraño ya que los únicos que se quedaban en la empresa hasta esta hora eran lo del sector de impresión". Observo como su puerta era aventada y entraba una agitada y escandalosa Sango.

" eh?, Sango?" se pregunto mentalmente.

-Kag, kag, ya lo tengo- hablo atropelladamente, como si fuera un científico que pudo alfil, tras años sin dormir, descubrir la cura para la calvicie. Divertida por el pensamiento kagome hizo una mueca graciosa y levanto una ceja de manera interrogante. Mientras la castaña trataba de tranquilizar su exaltada respiración por jugarse una carrera desde la oficina de Miroku.

- que pasa sango?- interroga extrañada de la actitud tan peculiar de su amiga.

- ya tengo la solución –

- ¿tu quieres cambiar, no? – dejo de rendir internamente para darle el 100 de atención. Y la castaña sin esperar respuesta prosiguió – Miroku tiene un amigo que es experto en relaciones públicas, el podría ayudarte – miró a la peregrina en busca de reacciones.

Había inseguridad y algo de nerviosismo en los ojos de la azabache. Una tormenta de mar chocolate se reflejaba en ellos, exponiendo con toda transparencia sus más internos miedos.

Viendo la allí toda tormentosa como si el destino fuera en su contra. Bien, Sango decidió poner un fin a todos sus miedos.

-que dices kag?- la incito con suma paciencia y tranquilidad digna de un monje tibetano.

-yo…, eh… tengo que pensarlo, no se si sea buena idea- se excuso, bastante dudosa por no decir demasiado.

-hey, ni que fuera una propuesta de casamiento- intento animarla y luego se despertó en ella una mejor idea, provocarla – Ja, y yo que pensaba que eras más decidida- cortando con una fingida indignación –Pero no solo pareces cría por fuera, sino que lo eres también por dentro- agregó Sango viendo como sus palabras surgían efecto. El rostro perturbado de su amiga paso a ser colérico, sonrió mentalmente y siguió- Me habías convencido de que querías cambiar y no se que otras chorradas, y ahora me desconciertas con tu actitud infantil- Fuego en los ojos de kagome, "sí, esta dando resultado, debería postularme para política con tal capacidad de persuasión" se cruzo de brazos de forma victoriosa y concluyó

con las últimas oraciones –bueno nena mejor que te apures por que en la guardería van a cerrar las inscripciones- sonrió burlonamente como detonante final.

-Escúchame bien- la vos de kagome salió ronca debido a la furia –yo no soy una cría- haciendo énfasis en la negación – yo estoy decidida a cambiar- gruño desafiando un reto que era ficticio – dime donde hay que ir, acepto, ya veras yo no soy ninguna niña pequeña-

-Este fin de semana nos encontramos a las 4:15 en el bar de la esquina, el café W.S. y confirmamos todos los horarios-

Con una mueca de alegría salió Sango del despacho, dejando a kagome terminar, la siempre poco querida, sección de economía.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Un nuevo suspiro lleno de indignación choco contra la puerta del despacho, mientras que Kagome cerraba con llave. "diablos" pensó abrumada pero con resignación, Sango la había engañado de nuevo. "pero esta vez me hizo rabiar enserio" su ensañamiento con la castaña se detuvo al mismo tiempo que sus pasos fueron nulos dejando que la amargura se apoderara de sus facciones. "aunque Sango lo dijo para que aceptara, tiene razón." Movió su cabeza mientras se despejaba. "uf, tengo ganas de helado". Saludo como siempre a Keiko, que se encargaba de la maestranza y prosiguió con su paso lento ajeno al ajetreo que había en las calles. Luego de pasar por una heladería se dirigía a su "segundo hogar" como

le gustaba llamarle.

Frente a ella, llena de valor la madera vieja de la puerta seguía imponente era una casa media, algo dañada. Tenía un estilo antiguo, muy similar al de un templo y un jardín un poco mejor cuidado con varios colores que complementaban la casa de antaño.

Con una bolsa de heladería en una mano y con la otra desocupada toco la puerta con suavidad. Le abrió una mujer con cabello rubio y nariz respingona que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Rápidamente la invitó a pasar con una reverencia de cabeza y Kagome entró.

- hola- hablaba sonriente aunque estaba algo cansada –me llamo Kagome y tu?-

la joven de cabello claro miro en diferentes direcciones, extrañada por la cortesía de la mujer.

-eh…, um…- titunbeo -¿me habla a mí?-

-si, claro, ¿a quién más la hablaría? – cuestiono divertida por la expresión de la joven.

La miro fijo con el seño fruncido extrañada y luego su frente se fue alisando mientras sonreía –soy Sayumi-

-mucho gusto Sayumi- y le extendió la mano

La joven vaciló un momento y luego apretó su mano.

-¿sabes dónde esta Kaede? o ¿Mioga?-

- si, esta en la sala del piano, me dijo que tal vez una señorita la buscaría- dijo como haciendo memoria -¿es usted?-

-si, soy yo- afirmo –bueno, fue grato conocerte Sayumi, hasta luego- y con una reverencia de cabeza empezó a caminar. No dio tres pasos, que retrocedió dándose vuelta con la mano de la bolsa extendida – ¿me lo guardarías en el congelador?- pidió refiriéndose al helado.

Luego del pequeño altercado siguió su camino hasta las escaleras y las subió de a dos en dos, uno que otro peldaño crujía en modo de suplica por su antigüedad. Llegando arriba, dobló a la izquierda y se metió en la primera puerta, luego de que una voz gastada contestara a su toque.

-buenos tardes Kaede- dijo kagome con una formalidad que no respetaba ese dulce tono de voz que había usado.

Frente a ella la eludida, sentada de espaldas en un banco, que se encontraba delante del piano, giró su rostro para verle.

-Kagome, llegaste- la sonrisa familiar que le brindó la anciana fue una despedida a las formas. Kagome se acercó, la abrazó suavemente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿cómo han estado?- interrogó con interés la peregrina mientras se sentaba al lado de la que la acompaño desde su adolescencia.

-viejos y bien como siempre- sonrió – bueno haber mi niña le pediré a Sayumi que prepare un té-

- oh… hay helado en el congelador- sonreía enormemente, mientras Kaede la miraba extrañada - es que me entraron muchas ganas de comer helado y traje para compatir-

Kaede movió su cabeza instintivamente –esta niña no cambia más- refunfuño sin molestia alguna, saliendo con pasos lentos de la habitación.

La azabache suspiro por gusto, quería mucho a Kaede, era como su abuela. Con una sonrisa se irguió frente al piano color roble, que se alzaba humilde a un metro más que su cabeza, esperando ser tocado y ella estaba allí para eso.

Puso sus dedos sobre el marfil brillante y con suaves movimientos empezó a tocar. La melodía resonaba por toda la casa llena de sentimientos, tristeza y paz.

Calando de a poco las paredes…

….o...o...o...o

Kaede que estaba en la cocina con Sayumi, dejó su plática para escuchar la música.

...o...o...o

"_en dos horas te espero"_ era extraño como había sonado su amigo por teléfono, pocas cosa hacían realmente enojar a Inuyasha. No porque tuviera buen caracter, si no porque no lo importaban. Aunque ahora eso no era lo importante, como iba a hacer que lo ayudase con la amiga de Sango.

-esto no va ha ser facil- suspiro fatigado de pensar, mientras para en un semaforo -necesito algo de ánimo- dijo y como por arte de magía crusaron unas colegialas."a esto me refería"

continuara...

* * *

dios que mal q escrivo.. ugh mala leche para el q lee

estoy me loquita estos dias asi que bueno si dejan reviews ;) tal vez me olvide de la maestra sexopata q me toco de historia T.T

lalalalala

Super-uva


	3. Convenciéndose

**_"vivir el momento"_**

-aaaa- personajes hablan

"aaa" personajes piensan

...o...o.. cambio de escena

inu y compania no me pertenecen

CAP.3

Convenciéndose

Llegando al bar de la esquina, Miroku estaciono a mitad de cuadra y bajó del coche gris metalizado y camino hasta llegar a la puerta verde. Entró empujándola viendo como estaban todos los de siempre, por un lado uno que otro artista fumando, empresarios en otro rincón bebiendo, las estrellas famosas depresivas en la barra, cada una con unos seis o siete vasos vacíos de tragos, y allí al fondo, su amigo, tomando un tequila como siempre pero la diferencia es que estaba solo, se quedó quieto mirándolo, intentado ver si era él.

"solo, sin chicas, sin mujeres, ni una" pensó el morocho intentando buscarle significado a eso. Pero no tuvo tiempo, por que la mirada ámbar de su amigo hizo que sintiera un escalofrió. Se acerco despacio a la mesa.

-me dejó- gruño al tiempo que su amigo tomaba asiento.

-eh?- sin entender, preguntó Miroku

-esa perra traicionera me dejó a dos meses del concurso- hizo entender con rencor

-hablas de Kikyo?-

-que otra incrédula bastarda cambiaria a Inuyasha Taisho?

-pero ¿no era que no te interesaba el concurso? ¿Qué lo hacías solo por ella? –inquirió Miroku todavía sin comprender a su amigo.

- eso era antes de que se fuera con Onigumu, ese maldito. Me las va a pagar- enfurecido puso sus manos como puño por la impotencia -¿no te das cuenta?- interrogó, sin esperar respuesta –ellos me engañaron están complotados y yo ya no tengo una maldita modelo, ni ningún diseño o idea, ella se fue y se llevo todo-

Miroku no entendía a su amigo, su trabajo nunca le había interesado tanto a nivel profesional. Lo que no sabía es que Inuyasha estaba herido, su ego y parte de la coraza, que se había encargado de crear y mantener intacta por muchos años de su vida, estaban dañados por esa mujer. Era la primera vez que se dejaba seducir por alguien, en vez de ser él quien seducía.

El silencio se hizo presente. El muchacho despechado buscaba vengarse, lo habían traicionado, se había puesto el solo en manos del enemigo. Pero esto no terminaría así encontraría alguna idea y les demostraría lo que les pasaba por meterse con su profesión y engañarlo de aquel modo.

oooOooooOoOoooooooOOOOOoooo

"solo a mí se me ocurre complicarme la existencia"- pensaba la azabache lanzando inofensivos improperios, mientras, subida a la escalera intentaba de alcanzar el libro que buscaba del noveno estante. – lo logre- pronunció con alegría, mientras descendía por la escalera sin mucha elegancia, pero feliz por haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

-¿otra vez te piensas llevar el mismo?- se escucho una voz lánguida pero calida.

De espaldas, kagome dio un salto por el susto, pero enseguida se giro mientras en simultáneo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Ahora, frente a ella, se encontraba un anciano con un bastón y poco pelo blanquecino. El anciano mostró una efímera mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero en cambio sus ojos brillaron llenos de lucidez y jovialidad. Se acercó a la muchacha con paso avejentado y débil, como si fuera los restos de una hoja seca desarmándose, apoyándose en su bastón.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó con vos susurrante kagome.

-pensé que hoy no vendrías- dijo el anciano evadiendo su pregunta, mientras que arrugaba más de lo que ya estaba su frente.

-siempre vengo, nunca falto a mis promesas-contestó

Esta vez el anciano sonrió con una alegría próxima al orgullo. Intentando disimular el cambio de humor ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño que

surgían cuando estaba con esa chiquilla, comentó con vos áspera – ya van tres veces que te llevas el mismo libro- mientras se sentaba en una silla que había por ahí.

-es que me encanta- contesto con vos risueña la azabache mientras pensaba en todos los análisis del mundo que hizo, en todas las reflexiones que tomó atreves de cada poesía, tantas veces, tanto tiempo, tan igual a siempre…-"¿igual a siempre?, o no, no hasta en los libros siempre leo lo mismo no puedo creerlo"- su rostro se mostró abatido y cansado.

El viejo que por algún motivo desconocido estaba de espaldas a la muchacha, no notó su cambió de actitud, y siguió buscando con la mirada en los lomos de los libros, el titulo que deseaba leer.

Suspiró y dejó el libro en la mesa ratona que estaba a su costado, no creía que realmente importara hacer por esta vez un cambio de libro.

Y como si Mioga le hubiera leído el pensamiento se dio vuelta con un libro en la mano.

-toma- ofreció de manera que parecía más una orden que una sugerencia –y cuando termines de leerlo, leé esto- dándole un papel enrollado algo dañado por el tiempo.

Kagome no se atrevió a rechazar el libro. Pero al tenerlo en sus manos, lo miró incrédula, ese libro lo terminaría en dos horas como mucho. No es que leyera tan rápido, es que lo que tenía en sus manos tenía más pinta de cuento, que de novela. Levantó la mirada al anciano a modo de interrogarlo con su poder telepático, y descubrir que es lo que tramaba con esa mirada sabia llena de seguridad y esa sonrisa algo burlona que se le formaba al ver su cara repleta de incertidumbre.

- será más largo de lo que te imaginas- agrando su sonrisa, al ver que la joven, estaba en blanco, sin decir nada, como pocas veces pasaba.-las apariencias engañan niña, el arte de hablar es saber expresarse en palabras breves y simples-

Luego de salir de sus pensamientos pero todavía con algo del desconcierto en su mueca, se inclinó dando las gracias – gracias, Maestro Mioga- y con el libro en la mano se dirigió a la sala donde la esperaba Kaede.

Mientras subía las escaleras del sótano-biblioteca pensaba en que podía tener de interesante un libro que se veía tan escuálido y, aunque recordara, sin hacer mucha memoria, lo que Mioga le había dicho "el arte de hablar es saber expresarse en palabras breves y simples" no lograba entenderlo del todo.

Llego a la sala sintiéndose inquieta, esa casa le reconfortaba y a veces se sentí demasiado bien, pero otras sentía que molestaba realmente. Desde que llegó había pasado 3 horas allí, ya era de noche. Habló un rato más con Kaede y la saludó a ella y a Sayumi, omitiendo a Mioga que estaba durmiendo. Salió de la casa mientras se ponía su abrigo y sentía que el viento frío de la noche hacia estragos en su piel. Se dedicó a tararear una canción y mirar los árboles incrustados en las veredas mientras se dirigía camino al metro.

Eran las 11 pero al ser un día de semana no iba tanta gente como se acostumbraba. Sacó el boleto dándole las gracias a la chica que solamente asintió y se fue a esperar a que el metro llegara. Con su cabeza en otro lado, su boca mascaba chicle y hacia pequeños globos. Sonó la campana y se acercó a la vía donde el metro estaba con las puertas abiertas esperando que la poca gente que había. Buscó un lugar con la vista y lo encontró mientras se cerraban las puertas y el subte se ponía en marcha.

Luego de la quinta parada se bajó y caminó con tranquilidad a su edificio. Abrió la puerta principal controlando a las personas que pasaban cerca. En el ascensor se deshizo el peinado dejando caer su cabello negro. Entrando al departamento se sacó sus zapatos dejándolos a un costado, desabrocho su abrigo y fue caminando mientras quedaba su ropa por el camino se puso su camisón que era tan revelador como la honestidad del gobierno. Programo su despertador a las 6:00 el primer pitido y a las 6:30 el segundo, para irse despabilando de a poco a la mañana siguiente. Mientras se acostaba en su cama a descansar ya empezaría mañana el misterioso libro de Mioga, que no debería ser más de una de las excentricidades del anciano.

...o...o...o

Mientras que las luces de la sala podrían segar hasta a un ciego, la mirada ambarina estaba posada sobre los cuerpos esqueléticos que modelaban en ropa interior ante el. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, maldiciendo interiormente su suerte, pero que más podía hacer, ya se había sometido a entrar a ese festival de idiotas y no iba a dejar que su nombre se desprestigiara si se arrepentía, no iba a dejar de ver la cara de esa zorra cuando le demostrara que le valía madre lo que ella hiciera.

Se despertó de su ensañamiento mental cuando vio a las modelos en línea esperando su decisión. Había cuatro o cinco de las treinta barbies que podrían ser de su agrado. Se levanto con elegancia y altiveza digna de un rey y los complemento con modales de perro con rabia.

-ustedes 5 se quedan las demás, largo.- señalando a dos rubias, una morocha de pelo corto y dos castañas. -¿Que saben hacer? – interrogó con una mirada tan fría como seductora después de haber vuelto a su asiento. Tres de ellas le contestaron la pregunta con miradas de prostíbulo. Inuyasha negó con indignación, luego de taparse la cara con la mano –no, no hablo de eso- viendo que no comprendían aclaró su pregunta -¿talentos tienen?-

Un silencio incomodo para las muchas reino en la sala, mientras que él se contenía y pensaba como se le ocurrió que sus amantes servirían para esto, ya estaban todas usadas, necesitaba algo nuevo, que no se allá visto antes, tal vez Miroku no fuera de mucha confianza con las mujeres pero no le quedaba mucha alternativa que aceptar su proposición de la tarde.

**FLASH BACK**:

- Inuyasha…- habló dudoso su amigo, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, como le pediría este favor ya que su amigo no iba a aceptar tomarse la molestia de ayudar a Kagome. Necesitaba otra táctica, su mente se ilumino al tiempo que el cargador de paciencia de Inuyasha se acababa.

-dime de una ves- dijo en tonó cortante.

-tengo la solución para tu problema- mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de propaganda de cereales y su amigo lo miraba de mal humor prosiguió – necesitas algo nuevo, algo que no este usado como Kikyo y que no sea de plástico como las demás, algo más natural…- bien su amigo no decía nada y a el se le estaba acabando el eslogan.

–este… ¿qué dices?-

- es una idotes me la pasaría trabajando en busca de alguien común, y natural. ¿Piensas que yo haría eso?- burlando se de la propuesta absurda de su amigo finalizó con carcajadas sarcásticas, que pararon enseguida al ver que la sonrisa del mujeriego se extendía. Se puso serio y pregunto –¿qué te pasa ahora?-

- tu lo has dicho amigo, no te pasarías buscando una muchacha entre millones, pero ahí juega tu amigo- mientras se señalaba con aires de salvador – conozco a la chica que estas buscando- dijo mientras se mordía la lengua. Bueno no había mentido tanto, la chica quería cambiar e Inuyasha quería algo nuevo ya estaba los dos iban a hacer de sus días una nueva rutina.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Tal vez, solamente tal vez su amigo no estaba tan errado, tal vez solo por esta vez le haría caso, podría adoptar a una nueva muñequita.

Continuara…

Uff dios al fin termine, perdonen por la tardanza es que entre los exámenes y la falta de inspiración no hice nada…

Gracias por sus reviers son geniales ;D

**todo lo que quiero es posibilidad  
todo lo que quiero es elegir  
y solo nos ofrecen sobrevivir.  
Quiero ser yo, quiero ser libre.**

Bsos para todas (y todos si hay alguno) y cuidense

Super-Uva… super-uveitorrr


End file.
